The present invention relates generally to the field of transporting gas cylinders such as propane tanks, and more particularly, to a universal propane tank bracket adapted to mount in the bed of a pickup truck to secure a propane tank during transport.
Propane is commonly used to fuel barbecues grills, patio heaters, fire pits, and heating and cooking appliances in RVs and campers, due to its ability to be delivered through a simple metering nozzle and general portability. Propane tanks come in various sizes, with the most common sizes being 20 lb and 30 lb tanks. A 20 lb tank holds approximately 4.7 gallons of propane and weighs approximately 37 lbs when full. 20 lb tanks are commonly used to fuel residential grills, space heaters and fire pits, and are readily available for new purchase and tank exchange at most home improvement, hardware and convenient stores. 30 lb propane tanks hold approximately 7 gallons of propane and weigh approximately 55 lbs when full, and are most commonly used for campers and camper trailers mounted as a pair of tanks on the tongue of the trailer. Less common tank sizes include 5 lb and 11 lb tanks primarily used in marine applications, and 40 lb tanks used in construction applications.
Regardless of tank size, propane tanks are portable steel cylinders that must be transported when empty for filling or exchange. Transport requires detaching the tank from its respective appliance and loading into a vehicle. Cylindrical steel tanks are heavy and unstable, and therefore must be secured in place during transport to prevent shifting and rolling which can cause vehicle damage. Transporting a dirty tank in a vehicle interior is undesirable because it can damage and soil the seats, carpets and door panels. Therefore, when possible, it is preferable to transport the tank in the trunk of the vehicle or in the bed of a pickup truck.
One conventional method for securing a propane tank in a pickup truck bed involves securing ropes and/or bungee cords around the tank and tying off to structure in the bed, such as the manufacturer provided D-rings or tie downs. This conventional method is not only cumbersome and time consuming, but if not done correctly, tends to come loose during transport. As such, the tank tends to free itself from the ropes or, at the least, loosen to the point where the tank is able to tip over.
To overcome the disadvantages associated with loose rope and bungee cords, others have developed brackets that secure to the bed and capture the tank. While suitable for securing the tank in place, these conventional solutions are truck manufacturer specific, and thus require a unique bracket design for each type and location of manufacturer installed tie down. Multiple brackets designs are not only costly, but require a new bracket to be purchased with every truck change.
Accordingly, to overcome the disadvantages of prior art solutions, the present invention provides a universal bracket configured to mount within any manufacturer pickup truck to securely hold a propane tank in place. The bracket is universal in that it is compatible with multiple tie down configurations, orientations, and positions, as well as with various tank sizes.